Physical space is often wasted. When physical space is allocated to a group of people, conventional planning allocates the physical space for the entire group. That is, the physical space is planned for one hundred percent (100%) capacity. Most times, though, only a smaller percentage of the group is present at any time. People may be absent due to vacation, business travel, training, weather, illness, and many other factors. Inefficient allocation of physical space also detracts from collaborative efforts, which further introduces inefficiencies.